On account of their easier production, photopolymer flexographic printing plates, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,637, German Pat. Nos. 2,138,582, and 2,223,808 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,130, have been used extensively in flexographic printing. Such plates are exposed using high intensity UV-light. The ozone formed thereby can react with the elastomeric binder constituents of the plates, as, for example, polystyrene-polyisoprene-polystyrene and polystyrene-polybutadiene-polystyrene block copolymers, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,637, causing embrittlement and cracking. The aforementioned patents are incorporated herein by reference.
In order to counteract this undesirable effect ozone protective agents may be incorporated in the photosensitive composition. For example, the following antiozonants are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,637: Microcrystalline wax and paraffin wax, dibutyl thiourea, 1,1,3,3-tetramethyl-2-thiourea, norbornene, e.g., di-5-norbornene-2-methyl adipate, di-5-norbornene-2-methyl maleate, di-5-norbornene-2-methyl terephthalate, N-phenyl-2-naphthylamine, unsaturated vegetable oils, e.g. rapeseed oil, linseed oil, and safflower oil, polymers and resins, e.g., ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers, chlorinated polyethylene, chlorosulfonated polyethylene, chlorinated ethylene-methacrylic acid copolymer, polyurethanes, polypentadienes, polybutadienes, resins derived from furfurol, ethylene-propylene-diene rubber, diethylene glycol esters of resins and copolymers of .alpha.-methyl styrene with vinyl toluene.
In actual practice, however, these additives often provide insufficient resistance against undesirable embrittlement and crack formation, especially with high ozone concentrations. Moreover, this problem cannot be eliminated by incorporating large quantities of antiozonants alone because this adversely affects the sensitometric and mechanical properties of the photopolymer materials.
Especially high ozone concentrations are found when flexible packaging materials, such as paper, cardboard or plastic films such as polyethylene and polypropylene films are printed on. In order to obtain sufficient adhesion of the printing ink to the polyethylene or polypropylene film, these films are pretreated before printing with electrical spark discharge, which produces considerable quantities of ozone. Because this pretreatment is most effective when applied immediately before the printing process, it is unavoidable that the flexographic printing plates are exposed to the ozone thus generated. The elastomeric parts of the flexographic printing plate react with the ozone by becoming brittle. This can lead to cracking, especially under the strong mechanical stress exerted on flexographic printing plates in a mounted state.
Underlying this invention is the need to increase the ozone resistance of photopolymer flexographic printing plates already mounted on printing cylinders, thereby improving the long-term storage stability of such mounted plates even in the presence of high ozone levels, as found in film printing operations.